Whispering Homosexuals
by JessWebb-DrarryShipper27
Summary: A Drarry fic from Lee Jordan's perspective. It doubles as a Lee/Fred as well. Harry should be more careful when sneaking his Slytherin boyfriend into Gryffindor tower.


It was late, eleven o'clock in the evening, Lee Jordan was the only student remaining in the Gryffindor common room. He was feeling rather miserable lately but no one seemed to notice. The reason for such a change in Lee's personality was because he had a crush. Of course though it couldn't be some normal, obtainable crush, it had to be one of his best mates.

Not many people could tell the difference between the twins in looks or personality, but Lee could. George had a little mole right behind his left ear whereas Fred did not. Also Fred had a larger brown freckle squarely between his eyebrows, but George had only small freckles in that area. In personality they were almost the same, but Fred was more determined and ambitious. George was the one who usually pushed things a little farther then the other two would have dared. They both had different levels in how they acted, and Lee sometimes thought he probably knew them better than he even knew himself.

The twins had not come back to the common room yet. They were out setting up some sort of prank most likely for Filtch to find. Lee felt hopeless when he wasn't with the twins. They kept him distracted and entertained, but when they weren't there he found himself fretting about his crush. He really had no idea what he should do; Lee didn't think that he would like him back, and he didn't want to lose either or both of the twins friendship because of this.

"Glifney." Lee heard come from the other side of the fat ladies portrait, which was this weeks password. The portrait swung upon and he heard two sets of footsteps clambering in, but much to his surprise, he did not see anyone. There were two people walking through the common room apparently invisible.

"Eh, who's there? Show yourselves." Lee said standing up from the chair he sat on, raising his wand. Apparently who ever was there had not seen him, and were standing there (where ever there was) whispering. The whispering stopped and then the footsteps continued quickly heading for the stairs to the boys dorms. Lee hurried to cut them off but not knowing where they were collided with them at the foot of the stairs. He laughed and then grabbed into the air, and felt fabric beneath his fingers. The fabric slowly fell off the mystery people as Lee pulled on it. There stood Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. Lee's eyes bulged, and he yelled.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here Malfoy? Have you hexed him now, huh have you?" Lee was not about to back down, and he pointed his wand right at Malfoy's chest. Harry however stepped in front of Draco. Lee couldn't help but wonder whether Malfoy had stooped so low as to use an unforgivable curse on Harry.

"Honestly Lee lower your wand. It's fine. Draco did not hex me or anything else. He is with me, and I brought him here of my own accord." Harry had spoken so reasonably that Lee found himself lowering his wand even though he still didn't trust Malfoy.

"Why would you bring him in here Harry? He will probably go tell all his little Slytherin friends the password, and then they will come in here and demolish the place or something." Harry shook his head.

"I can't really tell you why, but I know Draco wouldn't do that." Harry said with a smile. Lee couldn't help but notice that was the second time Harry had called him Draco rather than Malfoy.

"Harry we have to tell him now. Goodness at least we may have a chance of keeping him quiet, but if we don't tell him anything there is no way he would keep his mouth shut. If that happens we will have to explain to everybody." Draco had spoken up and stepped back out from behind Harry. The two boys looked at each other and then Harry nodded in agreement. Lee's brain was working in slow motion as Draco grabbed Harry's, and then kissed the back of it. After he interlocked their fingers and let their hands hang between them.

"Oh. Uh. Well." Lee was spluttering. He thought it was very odd that they had some how gone from yelling curses at each other to having a secret relationship.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter, Harry. He will probably tell everybody anyway. We might as well just go snog and ignore him now." Draco's tone was filled with loathing. He obviously had misread Lee's response and was under the impression Lee was a tattling prat.

"No, Harry I'm sorry. I'm just surprised, and a little confused. I mean I don't care that you're together, but uh why don't you hate each other anymore?" Lee was trying to redeem himself. Harry was a friend to him, and he didn't want things to be awkward between them. Not only that, but seeing as Lee was crushing on a guy he thought he was probably also gay and so he was curious.

"It's complicated, and a very long story. Honestly we just kept getting in trouble and being forced to spend time together. That's the short answer anyway." Harry said.

"So why are you keeping it a secret then if you care about each other?" Lee asked surprising himself at being so bold to ask more than was necessary.

"Why would we tell anyone? Firstly it's no one else's business and secondly for what so they can all freak out at us? No, it simply makes way more sense not to tell anyone." Draco said this as if he was scolding Lee for being unintelligent.

"Well I don't see a problem with telling people eventually, but not yet. I am worried I could lose Ron and Hermione over it." Harry didn't seem to completely agree with Draco on the matter.

"I don't think you would lose Ron and Hermione. They will always stand by you even if they don't agree with your choices. Anyway I guess I should let you get going." Lee said with a smile. They both nodding in thanks, and then quietly snuck up the boys dormitory stairs. The fact that Harry and Draco had been able to admit their love for each other was incredible to Lee; he envied them. He decided that if two enemies could confess their love then he should be able to confess it to someone who was his best friend. So he sat there waiting for the twins to return. When they finally did they were huddled close together, whispering. Lee cleared his throat while standing up, and then walked over to stand next to them.

"Can I talk to you a for a moment alone, Fred?" Lee said some how managing to keep his voice from giving away his nervousness.

"What do you wanna talk with him alone for?" George asked obviously put out at the idea that Lee would want to leave him out of something.

"It's important. I'm sure Fred will tell you in a bit anyway, but I would like to talk about it without you here. I'm sorry George it's just easier." This must have convinced them that Lee was serious. It wasn't often that you saw the twins without the other. There was George though going by himself up to the dormitory. Lee was so nervous he thought Fred must be able to hear his heart pounding frantically. He was hopeful for them though because of Harry and Draco.

No matter what happened Lee knew now he could never live with himself if he weren't honest. As sure as he had been that Harry would never lose Ron or Hermione, he was now sure that he could never lose the twins. It was a comforting thought. That gave him the strength he needed, and he started expressing his feelings to Fred.


End file.
